The Cheerleading Fiasco
by XxSammyKeyesxX
Summary: Sammy is being forced to try-out for the cheerleading team. She's really good at it, but she doesn't want to join because of Casey and Heather. What will happen? With Sammy, something bad ALWAYS happens.
1. Prologue

**The Cheerleading Fiasco**

**Prologue**

**Sammy's POV**

I can't believe that Marissa signed me up for cheerleading. Do I look like a cheerleader? Well, you can't really see me but the answer is no. Not by a long shot.

She wanted to try-out but she wanted me to try-out with her so she decided to sign me up instead of asking me first. What a great friend, right?

Anyway, there are about a million reasons why me being a cheerleader is a very bad thing.

One, Heather is the captain.

Two, Casey is on the team.

Three, since I'm petite, or whatever the word is, I'm gonna have to be a flyer. And Casey is the one who throws flyers into the air since he's strong and stuff. So, there's a seventy-five percent chance that he will have to throw me up in the air.

Four, reason number three is bad because what if he sees my spanks or something. Or what if I fall on him? Major fail.

Five, I'm _very _good at cheerleading. I was on the state team this summer so I might get in.

Six, Heather does not like me. So she'll make my life miserable.

Seven, I like Casey and I act like an idiot around him.

Those are just reasons off the top of my head. Most of them seem reasonable. Others seem stupid. And the rest are just plain silly. But at least you can kind of see why me being on the team is a bad thing.

**A/N: Okay. So, I'm back in the library. But my other prologue got deleted -_- So I wrote a new one. It's not good though. My other one was so much better! :( Anyway, my computer time is almost done. I have to make another reservation so first chance I get I'll update either Hidden Feelings or Silent Screams.**

**Review. :)  
**


	2. TryOuts Part 1

**The Cheerleading Fiasco**

**~*-O-*~ Try-Outs Part 1 ~*-O-*~**

**Sammy's POV**

A week after Marissa had signed me up for try-outs, we were outside the gym. Try-outs were officially today. We were going through a whole week of try-outs. Yup, it takes a week to decide who has skills and who doesn't.

Anyway, I guess every day they're going to cut some people off of the try-out roster. Apparently, alot of people signed up cause there was about sixty girls and about twenty guys waiting outside the gym waiting for Coach Hanley.

Trust me when I say that there was alot of noise. Everyone was talking. Coach Hanley was late and I just didn't want to be here. I didn't want to see Heather and I definitely did not want to see Casey. I'm not even going to tell you guys about Casey. You guys will learn later.

"Marissa," I groaned. "Why are we here? I don't want to stay at school for any longer than I have to."

"Sammy, this is really important to me." Marissa said pleadingly.

"Yeah, yeah. I know." I muttered. I started looking around to see if I could spot Coach Hanley but again there was no teacher within a fifteen foot radius. But thats just because it'd be too hard to get through this large crowd.

Five minutes later, Coach Hanley came up to the doors and unlocked them. But the cheerleaders were right behind her so no one went in until they did. Pft, jerks.

We sat down on the bleachers, and waited respectably for the cheerleaders and the Coach to start talking. They were huddled for a few minutes and then the Coach put her hand in the middle and they did that cheer thing where they chant something and then they throw their hands into the air. I thought that was only Basketball..?

The cheerleaders dispersed **(Spellcheck?) **to the storage room while the Coach started talking to us. Something about stars. I don't know, I spaced out.

"Miss Keyes!" The Coach's voice said snapping me out of my dream like daze.

"Yes Coach?" I said innocently.

"If you want to become a cheerleader, you have to learn to pay attention. What was I just talking about?" She said, hands on her hips.

"S.T.A.R." I said remembering her voice in my head.

Her disapproving stare softened and she smiled a little. "Well, I see that your a multi-tasker." I laughed nervously.

"Well, I'll just go over it one more time." She smiled as if loving her speech. "STAR. That's a word I want you to remember." Then I noticed that the cheerleaders had come back and they had gotten a table out with some chairs. I noticed that Heather, Casey and Alison weren't here. Huh, the captain not here for try-outs? That's totally unresponsible.

The Coach seemed to overlook that little mishap and smiled at Courtney. A Senior cheerleader who was really good. She had black, shiny hair and wore way too much lip gloss which made it seem like she was always pouting.

"Courtney," The Coach said. "Can you please explain what STAR means?" Courtney nodded and stood up.

"Studies. Teamwork. Athleticism. And Responsibility." She said it primly, as if she were smarter than all of us.

"Thank you, Courtney. That's right. Studies. Teamwork. Athleticism. And Responsibility." She counted them off one by one on her fingers. "These are the things that you have to focus on to be the best cheerleaders you can be."

I nudged Marissa and glared at her. I sensed a lecture coming on and I'm pretty sure she did too.

"First of all, Studies," Her voice noticiably **(Spellcheck?) **increased in loudness. "You all must maintain a C average. We do grade checks once a week. If anyone falls below a C in any class, we have a conference with your teacher. If you don't pull your grade up within a month, you're off the team. Got it?"

I nodded, and I'm guessing everyone else did too.

"Teamwork," Coach Hanley paced back and forth. "Cheerleading is not about one person being the center of attention. When you're all in a pyramid, the person at the bottom is just as important as the person at the top."

Blah, blah, blah. Like whatever.

**"**Athleticism," The coach went on. "You girls are athletes, and I want you to think of yourselves that way. It's fine to wave pom-poms, but your kicks better be up by your ears or no one cares."

It was true that the girls were mostly picked out by their athletic ability, not by their popularity. I got that tip from Casey. We were Juniors and he's been on the team since Freshman year. He doesn't have to try-out each year, he's really good so they decided to keep him for all four years until he decides that he doesn't want to cheer anymore.

"Responsibility," She said loudly. "You're expected to show up at practice on time and ready to cheer. If you have to miss a practice, I want to know beforehand. Don't come to me with excuses later. I don't want to hear them." She gave everyone a stern look.

"You are the STARs of Santa Martina High. But you are all part of the same constellation. One STAR shouldn't outshine the others." She finished.

_Finally! _I thought to myself but then her mouth opened again and I slumped my shoulders. But then the gym doors opened and Heather, Casey and Alison finally decided to show up.

"Finally!" Heather smiled at the Coach. "Sorry I took so long. Traffic was unbearable, but I just had to do this task." Casey was holding a box of something while Alison had a string backpack on her back. It had the team logo on it and it was neon green. No, like light green.

"Thank you, Heather." The Coach smiled. "Everyone, on your way to the locker rooms to change, please grab a t-shirt from Casey. Tell him your size and he'll hand you a t-shirt. After you are done changing, meet back out here. You have ten minutes, then we'll start practice."

Finally, practice starts soon. But I have to deal with Casey. Oh boy.

**A/N: This is just part 1. Part 2 will be written maybe Friday or Saturday the latest. Review please. I updated Silent Screams and only one person reviewed for that chapter. I mean, really? I would've accepted a review that just said update soon or something. At least its better than nothing.. **

**SO PLEASE... REVIEW! :D**


	3. TryOuts Part 2

**The Cheerleading Fiasco**

**~*-O-*~ Try-Outs Part 2 ~*-O-*~**

**Sammy's POV**

**A/N: I didn't mean practice on the last 2 sentences on the other chapter. I accidentally wrote that. Anyway, they are in try-outs. No one has made it yet besides the other cheerleaders who have been on the squad already. You know, once you make the cheerleadering squad you have to stay on it for your 4 high school years or until you want to quit. And you know, every year the Seniors move on to college or whatever so now they have to fill the empty spots on the squad and to Sammy, supposedly at least 80 people have signed up for the team.**

I tried to be the last one to get the stupid t-shirt but Marissa wanted to be one of the first ones to get changed and get out so that did not work out well. So we were like the tenth and eleventh people to get the stupid shirts.

"Sammy, you're trying out?" Casey asked in bewilderment.

"Yeah, don't think I got what it takes?" I glared at him with my arms crossed.

"No, no." He said quickly. "It's just that you don't seem like the type of person to try-out for the _cheerleading _team."

"You got that right." I muttered. "This one," I gestured to Marissa. "signed me up, so technically you're right. I didn't sign me up, she did."

"Right." He said. "So what size?"

I scoffed. "What do you think?" I asked increduously. **(Spell check? I used to get that word right.) **"First of all, do I look like a large or a medium?" I gestured to my petite body. I weighed barely a hundred and ten pounds.

"Don't talk to my brother like that, Keyes." Heather spat, suddenly appearing next to Casey. He smirked, probably thinking, _'Oh shit. Shit's going down.'_

"He must be mental if he thinks that I would be a large or a medium. I mean, I know that I weigh more than you but not by that much." I snapped back at her. She gasped in shock. I've seen her trying to diet, one time she went as far as slimming down to ninety one pounds. And I was always reminding her of it.

"Whatever, take your shirt and change. You guys have like eight minutes left." She said.

"We're not stupid. Jesus, Heather we know that!" Marissa cut in.

"Then stop talking and get moving!" She ordered like a dog.

"OKAY!" Marissa and I yelled at her at the same time. She glared oe more time before finally storming off.

"So yeah, where were we?" Marissa asked Casey, suddenly turning all nice.

"We were currently getting our _SMALL _shirts from this dimwit." I said answering for him. He threw my shirt at me and gave Marissa hers politely. "Dick." I muttered in his ear when I walked by him toward the locker room.

"Sammy, you have like issues." Marissa told me on our way to the locker room.

"Thank you." I said politely.

"It wasn't a compliment." She responded.

"Well then." I said as we reached the door and we went different ways since my locker isn't near hers. Yes, we have our own lockers, in a gym _locker _room. I mean, it wasn't that surprising.

Anyway, so I changed quickly into the shirt with a tank top under it, and a pair of gym shorts. And of course my trusty high-tops. Then I met up with Marissa again and we sat down on the bleachers waiting for the Coach to get out here.

"We're totally going to make it." Marissa told me. "I mean, look at the people here." She said actually looking around.

"Yeah, I bet they don't even know the difference between a herky and a hurdler." We both snickered at that and talked about the 'competition' a little more and then Coach Hanley finally came out.

"Okay, today is just the basics. We will call you up by name and you have to show us some basic moves." Heather said.

"Any questions?" Coach Hanley asked us trainees. No one spoke up so I guess we had no questions. "Alright then, well.. may I ask a favor?"

Some of us murmured yes' and I guess others nodded. Marissa and I nodded.

"Please don't laugh at each other. I know that some have great potential and others.. er, do not but no one deserves to be laughed at."

Man, I was going to get a lawn chair, a huge bag of popcorn, sunglasses and lemonade and laugh at all of the failures. Just joking. Only rude ass people would do that.

"Hazel Abbino?" Heather called out the first person to meet its doom. Hazel stepped down from the bleachers. She was a little chubby but she was very pretty. I don't think she'll make it though. But I shouldn't judge her just by her weight capability.

"Okay, everyone, listen up. Here are the requirements that you need to succeed in to pass today's final grade. If you mess up on a move, you're still eligible and will come back tomorrow for try-outs. Mess up twice and it's still okay but you might need to practice at home for tomorrow's continuation. Three times and you're out. That goes for five too. Of course if you don't mess up at all, you're 100% eligible and will come back tomorrow." Heather said in a leaderly way.

"Now, you must be able to do a cartwheel, back handspring, handstand, front flip and a split. A split or a herky." Coach Hanley. "These are basic moves that we will be using in routines alot." She added.

"Remember my rubric. Four screw-ups and your done." Heather said. "Hazel, you may start now."

I'm not gonna go through her embarrasing audition. She messed up three times but she also didn't stick the landing in her herky, which she did in place of the split. So does that count in a screw up or is somewhat okay?

"Uh, thank you, Hazel." Heather said awkwardly and she and the other judges (cheerleaders and the Coach) wrote something on a piece of paper.

I'm not going to bore you with the details cause they really aren't interesting. And also, I don't care.

But then Marissa went on and she messed up twice.. I mean she messed up on her front flip and her cartwheel. I gave her an encouraging smile as she sat back down after and she just looked down embarrasingly. Then I zoned out again until I heard my name being called.

**A/N: Okay, the last of the Try-Outs chapters. Oh no wait, the next chapter will be the last of the Try-Out chapters. Then it will be the Try-Outs 2 and so on. This will continue until Sammy makes the team. AND, **_**YES, **_**Casey is on the cheerleading team. Hes not the only boy and there are teams where some boys are on the team. Search up cheerleading cheers or something on youtube and you'll see that guys can also be on the team.**


	4. TryOuts Part 3

**The Cheerleading Fiasco**

**~*-O-*~ Try-Outs Part 3 ~*-O-*~**

**Sammy's POV**

Marissa gave me a hug before I went up which made me feel bad because I didn't give her one. But anyway, Heather sneered at me when I walked up, and I had no doubt that she would purposely fail me. Casey smiled at me and since I had a good feeling about making the team, I smiled back at him. He would give me a good grade or marking or whatever.

"Samantha, you may start now." Coach Hanley informed me and I started with the back handspring. Which I totally aced, along with the other required moves. I decided to do the herky last since it was a show-stopper. And I would've aced it...if Heather hadn't 'coughed' and made me momentarily lose focus and I fell, while twisting my ankle.

Coach Hanley, Marissa and Casey all came rushing up to me and asked if I was alright. I've had a lot of sprained ankles so this wasn't new and I was used to the pain. So it didn't hurt much. Casey helped me up and I announced that I was fine.

"Well, Samantha, you only messed up once which is very good. I hope your sprain isn't too bad. Fortunately, tomorrow we are going to test you for your cheers so you won't have to move to much. Put an ice pack and pressure on your leg, and you'll be fine for the next few days." Coach Hanley informed me. I nodded and smiled, said thank you to Casey for helping me up and then hobbled back to my seat on the bleachers using Marissa for support.

"That was so low, even for Heather." Marissa said once we sat down.

"She doesn't want me on the squad, she'll do whatever it takes to make me fail because she knows that I'm better than her." I said glaring at Heather. She smirked back.

"Is it bad?" Marissa asked me referring to my ankle.

"I've had a lot of them, this one is no different." I said with a -It's-Okay-I'm-Definitely-Coming-Back-Tomorrow smile.

She smiled back. "Good, because tomorrow we're going to knock her off her feet and hopefully off a cliff." Marissa said.

I put my hands together in a praying gesture and looked at the ceiling with my eyes closed. "Please let that happen...please let that happen...please let that happen..." I murmured out loud.

The last of the people tried out and then Coach Hanley stood in front of us smiling. "Okay, so everyone here was very good, maybe a few haven't passed but you all did very well. Thank you all for trying out." Then she looked over at the cheerleaders. "Now, the Cheerleaders and I have to have a little meeting in my office to pick the kids who will come back tomorrow. Please be respectful while we are gone. Talk amongst yourselves, do homework or practice your moves but don't leave yet." She said and then her and the cheerleaders left toward the Coach's office.

"Do you think I'll make it?" Marissa said nervously while chewing her fingernails which were manicured and painted and had little designs on them.

"Okay, two things," I said pulling her hand out of her mouth. "One, you're going to mess up your nails and that cost a lot. And two, of course you are. You only messed up twice." I reassured her.

"Yeah, I know but we told Heather off and she's going to like beg the Coach and the others to not let us come back tomorrow."

"She can _try, _but they want the best and I think, judging from everyone else, that we are the best." I said.

"Your right." Marissa laughed happily. **(Not in a conceited way.) **

"Okay, everyone please listen." Coach Hanley said, making the room quiet a few seconds later. I didn't notice when they came out. But now the cheerleaders were in a U shape around the Coach.

"Alright, we have come to a conclusion. We will have to cut thirteen of you." Heather said and then she started reading off names of the people who didn't make it and thankfully Marissa and I weren't on the list. I already knew that I wasn't on the list but I mean, still I was pretty happy.

"If you have made the team so far, get a bracelet from Alison," She pointed at Alison, who was holding the light green bag that I saw earlier. The bracelets were blue. "Don't forget to come back tomorrow, we will be testing you on your cheer abilities so prepare an original cheer and practice it because you will have to memorize cheers once you make the team so might as well get you guys started on that." The Coach said.

"Once you get your bracelet, you may leave. If your name was called earlier, then you will not be coming back tomorrow. Sorry, and good luck." Heather added and then she grabbed her bag while pulling Casey out with her.

"We made the team!" Marissa squealed.

"Yeah, I'm so surprised." I said sarcastically.

"Come on, let's get the bracelet before Alison leaves!" Marissa tugged me.

"Marissa, heeelloooo! My ankle is still sprained!" I screeched, when she accidentally made me put pressure on my foot.

"Oops, sorry." And then she kept trudging forward. Dang, she was eager to get to that bracelet.

"How about I get our stuff and meet you outside and you grab me a bracelet." I suggested. Someone pushed me and I shoved them back. Jesus people, _it's _just _a bracelet!_

"Okay," Marissa said. "See you outside." Then she started pushing forward again.

I sighed and then tried to get to our stuff. Which wasn't easy because there was like eighty something people trying to get to the bracelet.

"Excuse me!" I screamed at someone who almost knocked me down. God, people are so ugh.

I finally got to Marissa's and my stuff and I picked up everything that was ours and used the nearest exit which was a few feet away and empty due to the bracelet fiasco that is on the other side of the gym.

Fortunately, my exit was also kind of nearest to the front door so I hobbled down the hallway toward the door. Hobbling is easier said than done. I had to make sure that I didn't put too much pressure on my foot.

When I made it to the door, I quickly got outside to escape the flow of people who were leaving the gym and knocked into someone, and both of us almost fell but I guess whoever I knocked into found their balance and saved themselves. But not me.

So yeah, I fell and whoever it was started laughing. And I instantly knew who it was.

"How about instead of laughing, you help me up before those wannabes trample me, Acosta!" I said in a very low voice which started rising by the end. He stopped laughing instantly and settled for a smirk.

"Okay, sure. I mean, you are the cripple here." He said.

"Thanks to your frigbat of a sister." I said. He held out a hand and I took it immediately seeing as the horde **(Spellcheck?) **of cheerbies was coming closer.

Marissa was among them, wearing two blue bracelets. Geez, I never said she could put mine on!

**A/N: Okay, so how was this chapter? It was very long in my opinion. And I'm very late updating. Yeah, sorry about that by the way. But uh, I originally planned to update this every 3 days and Silent Screams every Sunday but now my schedule is all mixed up thanks to my frigbat of a mom. -_- I'm not actually mad, it's just now, I'm gonna have to update Silent Screams every **_**Monday **_**and this every 3 days again, but instead starting today. So tomorrow is day 1.. But anyway yeah..**

**Oh and I keep forgetting to put this up. You guys know the speech that Coach Hanley did in chapter 1? You know with the S.T.A.R.S.? Yeah, that wasn't me. I got that from a book. 'The Accidental Cheerleader' by Mimi McCoy. It's a Candy Apple book. **

**But anyway, I think that's everything that I had to say. Review please.**


	5. Authors Note Sorry guys

**A/N: Hey guys.. so I _was _gonna update but.. I kinda dont feel like it. But I'm really sorry guys. I really wanted to but theres alot of stuff going on at my house and everything that I try to write seems depressing and I dont want to bring you guys down just because I'm upset. But I'll try to write up a one-shot. Maybe songfic. Not sure yet. But probably. Hm. Surprise surprise, I've been working on a new story that you guys might like. It'll be called 'Friends Forever.' And I'm like only on the first chapter, but only because I started last Wednesday, and the prologue is kinda long.**

**How have you guys been? And yes, review and tell me because I honestly care. I'm thinking of making a facebook page for my pen name, and then you guys would know when I'm updating/publishing, I could put up Sammy Keyes trivia, you guys can message me there, I could put up some funny pictures, and Sammy Keyes related stuff. It'll be fun. And I'll let you guys know when it's up and ready.  
**

**I'll try to write that songfic/one-shot but if it doesnt get published it's probably cause I didnt have enough time to type it up, or I didn't even start cause or something. If you guys want, you can add me on Facebook.. Honestly I don't care who I'm friends with on Facebook, or who adds me. My name is Jesalina Sabater on Facebook. Add me if you want, but I have to warn you, there is uhm.. strong content on there. NOT Sexual content, but like depressing content... but yeah.  
**

**Bye guys, Jessie.  
**


End file.
